The Dimension Wars
by BBurgeristhebomb
Summary: A war between Naruto and Bleach...very epic!


The Dimension Wars

Warning I don't own any of these characters, so if you accuse me of stealing I WILL PUT YOU 6 FEET UNDER THE GROUND!...enjoy.

Episode 1-Prolouge to the war, a deadly encounter

I stood there on the battlefield, my blond hair blowing through the wind, as I stared down my arch enemy, Ichigo Kurosaki. I drew my kunai and charged him and he drew and sword. Our blades struck time and time again causing sparks to fly off of them. I jumped back and threw my kunai at him only to be deflected off of his blade. "Shadow clone jutsu!" A hundred clones of me appeared and charged Ichigo. He raised his blade. "Getsuga Tensho!" A arc of blue light flew toward my clones and destroyed about half of them.

I drew another kunai and channeled wind chakra into it and charged again. This time I had the upper hand, easily pushing him into a corner. Then just when I was in control of the battle Ichigo's red haired friend jumped out from the forest, Renji Abarai. He drop kicked me in the chest sending me flying backwards. They both started hitting me back and forth like a tennis match, back and forth back and forth.

"Let's finish this Renji!" Ichigo yelled as he raised his sword. "My pleasure!" They both rasied their swords when a dark figure erupted from the battle. It was Sasuke, he crossed sword with Ichigo, sending him flying back and kicked Renji in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. "Get up loser, you're not dead yet."

I charged with renewed energy. I created hundreds of shadow clones to charge Ichigo and his army. "Rasengan!" I yelled as I plunged the chakra sphere into Ichigo's stomach. He flew backwards and smashed through 10 trees. Then black energy flowed from the destroyed trees. "Ban-KAI!" He emerged with a new black cloak type outfit on and a thinner black sword.

Then he put his hand on his head and pulled in a downward motion creating a whit and red mask over his face. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" A gigantic wave of black energy smashed into me.

Then I blacked out.

3 Months Earlier

I had just come back from a mission and returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. "Well that mission was boring!" "Naruto you have to stop complaining about every mission, you're a chunin now."

This story takes place 3 years after Naruto Shipudden.

"I know!" I remember now! Crap! I'm late for my date with Hinata! She's going to kill me! "Got to go! Bye!" I ran off toward where me and Hinata were going to meet. We have been dating for 2 years now and she's got more of a demanding attitude to her now.

I got to the site when I heard somebody yell at me. "Naruto Uzumaki! Where have you been?" Hinata was on top of a building yelling at me from above. She was wearing her normal white sweater with white shoes and pants. "I've been waiting all day for you!" She jumped off the building and landed two feet in front of me.

"Sorry I was on a mission." I said stupidly trying to come up with a excuse. "Well I'll forgive you this time, now come on you big lug you're going to be late for your own birthday!" She kissed me on the cheek and ran off. I had forgot my own birthday! How stupid is that? I ran after Hinata toward the Hokage's building.

I got inside when everybody yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I felt welcomed by my friends. Just to name a few of them there was Neji, Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru, not to mention all the other people that are here. I went over to Hinata who was standing by the cake. "Great party huh?" Hinata said which was obvious by my expression that I agreed. "Is it great? It's amazing!" I said almost so loudly that anybody in the room could hear it. "Excited now aren't you?" Hinata glared at me and with her eyes said "_don't do that again."_ I took the warning and went back to enjoying the party.

"All right! It's time to announce the number 1 ninja and kunochi of the year!" the announcer yelled so loud everybody in the village could probably here him. "And the winner is…" just as the announcer was about to finish Tsunade broke in and said "GET DOWN!" As if on cue a giant vortex appeared above everybody and of course I was the only one who didn't listen. I was sucked up into the vortex, I tried to fight it but to no avail. "NARUTO!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs as I plunged into the dark abyss.

When I woke up I was in a forest, not one that I was familiar with. I heard sounds in the distance, like warning sirens. "Red alert, red alert! There is a intruder in the Seireitei!" That was what the sirens were yelling. In the distance I saw hundreds of figures in black robes and swords to their sides.

"There he is! It's the intruder!" The black robed guy in the front yelled as he pointed at me. "Who are you people?" I said with confusion. "We are Soul Reapers and you my friend are going to die!" The soul reaper in the front charged me first. I pulled out my kunai and stabbed him in the stomach. "I don't think so asshole." My mood had changed completely. Nobody and I mean nobody was going to attack me on my 19th birthday.

The rest of the soul reapers charged screaming battle cries like "DIE!" or "I will kill you!" I ignored them and went on the attack. I slashed and stabbed and cut and blasted left and right till I had taken out at least ¾ of the army that had attacked me. I jumped in the air "GIANT RASENGAN!" I yelled as I plunged it into the ground, wiping out the remaining forces that had attacked me. I panted trying to regain my breath when I saw another one coming. He had red hair and a sword larger then the rest. "Roar, Zabimaru!" His sword extended toward me and put a big gash on my left arm. I winced in pain then I drew another kunai and charged my new foe. Our blades clashed but he got the better of it cutting mine in half and cutting my right leg.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" I again winced in pain as I regained my balance. I started to gather energy from around me. "Well I've had enough…BAN-KAI!" He yelled and a blinding red light erupted from him. When the smoke cleared his sword had transformed in a giant snake-dragon like creature. My sage mode activated and I said "fine, let's go."

I started the fight with my shadow clones. While two kept him busy I began charging up my Rasen-rengan Barrage. He seemed to have much trouble in keeping up with just two of my clones, so I sent two more to distract him. My attack was ready and I charged. I jumped in the air and plunged toward him from the sky. "RASEN-RENGAN BARRAGE!" I plunged my attack straight into his chest smashing him into the ground.

His Ban-whatever it was deactivated and he was lying there bleeding from his chest really badly. "Okay you stupid bastard, who sent you?" I yelled at him with fury, I mean come on! What kind of idiot attacks a person they don't even know out of the blue?

"I was the one who sent him" A figure in the same black robe and a white cloak walked toward me. He had a noble hair pin in his hair holding it up. "Who are you?" I started yelling at him in fury now instead of the guy with the red hair. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, leader of the noble Kuchiki clan." Now this guy was ticking me off. First he sends guys to kill me and now he starts acting all social. "But that won't matter because in a little while you will be dead." He drew his sword.

"Fine by me if you want to fight" I turned to him ready for battle. "Scatter, Zenbon Sakura" he said as his sword scattered to the wind. "Zenbon Sakura…WHOA!" I jumped back avoiding the first stream of weird pink petals. They ripped the ground I was just standing of to pieces.

"Alright it's on!" I charged him but every time I got close his pink petals of death kept protecting him and nearly cutting me to piece. Now I was bleeding badly all over my body. "Do you give up yet?" He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Fuck you pretty boy, I'm not done yet." I charged up my signature move and charged. "RASENGAN!" I plunged the sphere straight into his wall of petals and tore them apart. To bad that when I did that my Rasengan didn't reach him.

"You lose, Bankai." His sword sunk into the ground as he spoke more words. "Scatter, Zenbon Sakura Areoshi" Now a giant, at least 20 feet high wall of pink petals plunged toward me. "No choose now…GIANT RASENGAN!" I collided with the wall pushing back and forth. "How could this kid have so much power?" Byakuya yelled confused at my strength.

"You were wrong when you said I would die…IT GOING TO BE YOU! YOU STUPID STUCK UP PRICK!" I jumped toward him with my second Rasengan and hit him hard with it. He soured toward the sky and slamed into the white building in the distance. "Captain Kuchiki! You BASTARD!" Red head charged me when I was not looking and cut of my right arm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain as my arm fell to the ground. I looked at him with hate and ran toward the city. "COME BACK HERE!" I heard him yelling in the distance. Right when I got to the giant gate it opened and I saw an orange haired soul reaper coming from it. I jumped over his head into the gate. "HEY!" He yelled as the gate closed behind him. Soon I was in a giant city with tall metal buildings surrounding me. "Lost…to…much…blood…" I collapsed on the side of the road and passed out.

Well my friends that all for now! Post good comments or I will find you and send you to hell because I'm the devil bitch! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...That jokes getting old really fast.


End file.
